Nefarious Dance Kikuri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60177 |no = 1698 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 41 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 12, 12, 11, 11, 10, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 98, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 10, 10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134 |bb2_distribute = 30, 20, 20, 10, 10, 10 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 98, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 166 |sbb_distribute = 12, 12, 10, 10, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 12, 12, 10, 8, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 98, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125, 131, 137, 143, 149, 155, 158, 161, 164, 166, 169, 172, 175 |ubb_distribute = 11, 11, 9, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 104, 110, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152 |ubb2_distribute = 18, 14, 14, 12, 12, 10, 8, 7, 5 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A fight alongside an honorable, worthy foe, and a chaotic battle to the death. That was where Kikuri discovered a joy she had never known before. Had she and her eventual comrade not settled their rivalry, the two likely would have continued to spur each other's growth. Both would have eagerly anticipated next battle after next battle. This lonely girl who only lusted for blood could have been turned from her path by a worthy foe. In the end, it may be she found a future none could have imagined before, painted in countless hues instead of a monochromatic red. |summon = I just remembered! It's better to draw things out and have fun, not to just end them right away. |fusion = I got greedy. Even though flowers in bloom must then wither, I tried to stay in bloom forever. |evolution = Isn't it a waste, for it to end like this? Will you come with me? |hp_base = 5603 |atk_base = 2570 |def_base = 2468 |rec_base = 2199 |hp_lord = 7316 |atk_lord = 3183 |def_lord = 3085 |rec_lord = 2736 |hp_anima = 8433 |rec_anima = 2438 |atk_breaker = 3481 |def_breaker = 2787 |def_guardian = 3383 |rec_guardian = 2587 |def_oracle = 2936 |rec_oracle = 3183 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = Graceful Slaughter |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Dark types, 30% boost to max HP of Dark types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, considerably boosts BC efficacy & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 50% BB gauge fill rate & 20% BB gauge reduction |bb = Bleak Illusion Dance |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark attack on all foes, additional 6 combo Dark attack on Light types, probable random status ailment infliction & powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% status infliction chance & 500% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = 6 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 6 |bbmultiplier2 = 360 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Red Rain Wailing |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional 8 combo powerful Dark attack on Light types, probable random status ailment infliction, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 75% status infliction chance, 500% DoT modifier & fills 5-8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 560 |ubb = Rival's Blooming End: Void |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 9 combo massive Dark attack on Light types, massive additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% DoT modifier, 350% Atk, 250% Def to Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 9 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 9 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |es = Blood Blossoms |esdescription = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50%, probable random status ailment infliction & probable 25% damage counter |esnote = 50% Atk, 8% Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% Injury, Weak, Sick & 20% chance to reflect damage |evofrom = 60176 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Ailment Infliction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds probable status ailment counter |omniskill3_1_note = 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 12% Injury, Weak, Sick |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Probable considerable BB gauge fill rate reduction |omniskill4_3_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 50% for 2 turns |omniskill4_4_sp = 10 |omniskill4_4_desc = Probable 10% damage counter |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance of reflecting 10% damage |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's turn's end additional damage effect |omniskill4_5_note = +100% boost, 600% DoT modifier total |omniskill4_6_sp = 40 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 150% elemental weakness damage |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}